


Collared Hope

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Calli_thaala</p><p>Prompt: Some combination (as in two or more) of Harry, Draco, Severus, Lucius, Blaise, Sirius, Pansy, and Hermione<br/>and any one (or more) of the following prompts: birthday, broomstick/quidditch, cheating, collar, detention, getting caught, graduation, lying, polyjuice, role playing (or any of the special prompts: animagus, broken furniture, character discovers a fanfic and insists on acting it out without fully reading it, muggle movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared Hope

Blaise had bought the collar on a whim.  Of course he knew what it was for.  Not that he'd ever used it that way.  But sometimes he wore it under a high-collared shirt, and pretended it meant that _he_ had finally claimed him.  He didn't do that too often, though.  It hurt to see him look through him to Draco, or worse, glare at Potter during the entire period, so he chose to leave it in his trunk rather than torture himself too much.

Still, he would take it out now and then, and imagine that silken voice calling him "pet" as the collar closed around his throat.  How he would be beautiful only for him.  How those long, pale fingers would caress his golden skin, marking him with lines from his nails, how bite marks would soon follow...  He wanted it so badly it hurt.

But he was too young.  The professor would never see him that way.  And so the collar stayed in his trunk for five years.  It stayed there through the end of the war, through the trials against the Death Eaters which he'd managed to avoid becoming by going to Europe to finish his schooling, through his engagement and subsequent break-up with Pansy Parkinson.  

When he dug through the trunk that day, he wasn't looking for anything in particular, but upon seeing the leather, still nearly new, as he'd only worn the collar twice, he knew the time had come.

When he knocked at the Professor's door, and that silken voice told him to come in, he could barely move, his legs were so weak with nerves.

"Sir."

"Mister Zabini.  What brings you here, pray tell?  You aren't old enough to have a child who will be coming here any time soon.  So what could possibly be on your mind?"

Blaise met those black eyes for a moment, then moved to his side and dropped to his knees gracefully, bowing his neck.  He closed his eyes and held out the collar, hoping against hope his intent would be understood.

There was a long silence before the collar was taken, and even longer before anything else happened.  Blaise gasped as the leather slid around his neck, and was fastened carefully by deft fingers.  Those same fingers pulled his chin up gently.  "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever have the courage, Blaise.”  Severus smiled down at him, before adding, “My pet."


End file.
